¿Quién iba a saber?
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Pietro tomaba su mano para remolcarla. Wanda cree que pudo prever lo que ocurrió luego.


**_Nota:_** _Este es el día cuatro: One-shot basado en una canción triste. La canción que elegí es "Who know?" de Pink._

 _El reto que estoy siguiendo lo dejo en la portada del fic._

* * *

Pietro era quien tomaba su mano para avanzar. Él era esa parte del dúo. Era como la acción, la energía. Él era la valentía, casi siempre imprudente. Siguiendo, arriesgándose, riendo. Era Pietro en toda regla.

—Soy doce minutos mayor —decía con la sonrisa torcida en los labios. Estaba en esa posición. Él le enseñaba cómo. Sus manos tomadas y la confianza ciega. Eran los dos contra el mundo, aunque doliera. Las consecuencias no importaban.

 _Tú tomaste mi mano, me enseñaste cómo. Tú me prometiste que estarías alrededor._

Ella podía temer. Claro que podía ¿Cómo no darse ese lujo? Tenía a su hermano allí. La risa, la broma o el abrazo justo. Ambos lo sabían: podía faltarles todo. Su madre muerta, su padre ausente y las personas señalándolos. Sus estómagos podían gruñir hambrientos y el frío en la oscuridad podía calar sus huesos. Pero si el otro estaba allí, nada importaba. Porque si había Pietro, sabía que todo estaría bien. Porque si había Pietro, ella podía temer y ser protegida.

 _Si alguien me hubiera dicho que en tres años te hubieras marchado,_

 _me hubiera puesto de pie y los hubiera golpeado en la boca. Porque se equivocaban._

 _Yo lo sabía bien. Porque tú dijiste por siempre y para siempre._

Ella se obligaba a seguirlo. A pesar de todo, a pesar del dolor. Pietro tenía promesas sobre futuros mejores, sobre vida en paz. El mayor tenía ideas locas y ella no dudó en seguirlo.

Hubiera sido fantástico que no se hubieran equivocado.

 _Recuerda cuando éramos solo un par de tontos y tan convencidos de que todo era genial._

Eran dos chiquillos haciendo lo que podían. Nadie podría culparlos por intentarlo.

QuickSilver y la Bruja escarlata. Si alguien que los hubiera conocido antes y los viera después, seguro no se sorprendería del camino que tomaron: ella rara, él rápido. Hasta cruzando una línea tan especial, él seguía tomando su mano para enseñarle a correr.

 _Oh, no... Oh, no…_

A Wanda le gustaría poder enfadarse con Pietro. Decir que fue egoísta o que solo fue un idiota. Pero no puede hacerlo. Su hermano fue un héroe y terminó su vida siéndolo. Tan impredecible, tan despreocupado. Ella, de hecho, se reprende un poco por no haberlo previsto.

 _Deseo poder tocarte otra vez._

 _Deseo que pudiera seguir llamándote amigo._

 _Daria cualquier cosa por eso._

Al día siguiente, Wanda desea haberlo soñado todo. Pero su cuerpo duele, la garganta le arde y el día comenzó, ignorando que una persona increíble estaba faltando.

Ella se escondió debajo de la manta, como si se tratara de una niña en un berrinche. Se negaba a creer que el mundo seguía siendo el mismo, cuando su mejor amigo estaba ausente; cuando su mundo se había terminado.

 _Siempre te guardaré en mi mente, hasta que nos volvamos a ver,_

 _hasta que nosotros nos veamos de nuevo._

 _Y no voy a olvidar tu amistad por lo que pasó._

Comienza a tocar guitarra, en las tardes, luego de entrenar. Suele estar molida, sus manos arden y la cabeza quiere estallarle. Pero dormir es todo un reto, las visitas de su hermano pueden ser lo mejor del día, pero eso siempre tiene un fin, donde la realidad golpea y lo hace muy duro.

A veces, solo es mejor llenar el aire con música, amortiguando la realidad. Abrazando el silencio para evitar que su mente enferma siga jugándole malas pasadas.

Al menos despierta, sabe que la voz de Pietro es solo su imaginación.

 _Mantengo tu memoria, sé que me visitarás cuando duermo, querido mío._

La Bruja escarlata pelea, entrena y se vuelve aterradoramente fuerte. Porque sin Pietro; sin su amigo, sin su hermano; ya no puede tener miedo, ya no puede ser remolcada para continuar.

Sin Pietro, el día es largo, las noches mentiras y todo lo demás, no es más que la cuenta regresiva para su reencuentro.

Wanda cree que pudo evitarlo. Wanda cree que debió saberlo. Wanda toca guitarra acallando las voces en su cabeza: la de ella culpándose y la de Pietro confortándola.

 _¿Quién iba a saber?_

 _Te extraño, querido mío._

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Si bien me burlo de mi misma por los song fic, el reto me obligó (?_

 _Como vieron, no usé la canción completa y traducida. Me niego a hacer otro song fic, por ahora, así que opté por basarme en la idea y reforzar un poco con la letra._

 _Wanda toca guitarra, o al menos eso creo, porque en Civil War se ve una guitarra en su habitación (durante la charla con Steve)._

 _Comentario, crítica, lo que quieran, ahí está la cajita de comentarios._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
